


【马东马】切尔诺贝利

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 和真实历史事件无关 如有雷同都是我没学好历史
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	【马东马】切尔诺贝利

**Author's Note:**

> 和真实历史事件无关 如有雷同都是我没学好历史

“像你这个年纪的游客以前倒是常有，但是一个人来的我还是第一次见。”

李马克坐在小型厢式货车的副驾驶座，他原本把下巴搁在胸前抱着的背包上，听见司机搭话时他才坐直了小声嘟哝一句“是么”。

“他们都是来探险的，以前这里也挺有名的。年轻人嘛，毕竟没经历过那个年代。小伙子，你要是打算一个人进禁区就为了试胆或者冒险那大叔我——”司机大叔原本还滔滔不绝，看到李马克从背包里摸出相机之后就安静下去。是牌子货。

车厢里的氛围一下子有点尴尬，后排货物被破旧道路颠得叮当响的间隙司机大叔欲言又止了三次，看那神色似乎是想叫李马克下车。李马克一挑眉毛，他从最近的城市边缘拦住这辆车，说是想要搭便车前往附近的村落。李马克给的车费放到别处也算不上多，对这里的人而言却也是难能可贵的收入，这大概就是他还没被赶下车的理由。李马克倒是坦然，他明白原因。

“您放心，我不是记者，”李马克从上衣口袋里摸出学生证和叠起来的地区政府通行证明，“只是个学生。”

司机大叔把车停下，接过那张叠得方方正正的纸。他看到李马克的通行申请理由时睁大了眼睛，把纸端正叠好还了回去。李马克知道他的诱饵已经足够具有吸引力，他若无其事地笑着问是不是可以继续前进、天黑前能不能到达居民区。司机这才重新发动车子，后座的生活物资再一次发出叮铛的碰撞响声。

“你真的是来——”司机大叔问。

“嗯，我的毕业论文就是探讨重振受人为灾害影响地区经济与文化的可能性的。”李马克点点头。李马克不是记者，但他也不是学生。算不上完全说谎，学生证确实是他的，他只是毕业了很久；低调来访的目的虽然不是为了写论文，报告一类的还是要交。

“你觉得这地方还有救吗？”司机大叔的眼睛亮起来。

“有人的地方就有可能吧。”李马克说。车窗外的天空已经暗下去，路边的灯并没有亮，他们仍在向西追逐最后一线太阳。夜幕降临前他们总算在亮着灯的小型建筑物群前停下。

李马克在司机大叔家住了一个周。本地人很少见到新鲜面孔，加上他来的“目的”大概已经被传遍了，以至于所有人都对他过分热情。这不免让李马克堂皇起来，他反复解释他的研究并没什么分量，即便会有政策上的变动这里也不会一朝恢复正常。

“正常”指的当然是“灾难”以前的日子。本地人拒绝讨论灾难细节，但描述历史却以此为固定的时间界限。灾难已经过去三十年——李马克本人也才三十几岁——大人们时常感叹比李马克年纪小的孩子们永远也无法体验灾难前的美好日子了。李马克听得心不在焉，他的研究和人文没什么关系，甚至他必须小心被其他人的态度影响结论——出发以前队长说他心肠太软。幸好关于这里的历史和风土人情他已经看过足够多的档案了。

司机大叔送李马克到禁区门口，拍拍他的肩祝他一切顺利。李马克目送司机大叔离开，接下来的几分钟里他却只是站在铁栅栏外凝视他的目的地。四十年前这里是新兴能源的领域先驱，其实从相关设施投入使用到获得这个称呼就花了整整十年。建造初期民众反对呼声极高，然而设备高速发展的十年让整个地区的发展受益，直到事故发生。核心设备爆炸对周围的环境造成严重的污染，联合政府采取紧急措施，搭上极大的人力和财力才尽量减少影响范围。

李马克的视线尽头耸立着一座巨大的建筑，密不透风的厚重水泥掩盖的就是他此行的真实目的。那里是“灾难”的起源，李马克的同事叫它“棺材”，倒也没错。水泥棺材之下沉睡的正是被科学赋予了生命的庞然机械巨兽，陪葬的则是周边地区的人类生存环境，以及随之停摆整整三十年的整个能源科技领域。

“人嘛，对不了解的东西总是很害怕。当时光是为了选址就吵了很久，但是想到能带来经济上的好处也就松口了。”司机大叔对李马克说，“可是后来，那件事之后，大家又开始说当初就不该答应、都是被政府还有所谓的科学家骗了。”

“可是这项技术本身非常有前景吧，发生事故也是因为人为操作失误。”李马克随口问。

“我们普通人哪里懂那些，就只是想安稳过日子罢了。”司机大叔的妻子叹口气。

李马克看了一阵子，确认周围没人时才从背包里抽出防护服，铁栅栏里的有些地方——尤其是更加靠近“棺材”的区域——理论上还没有安全到可以任由人类自由穿行。李马克装备齐全，摸了摸胸口联合政府的标志，他的工牌上写着“李马克，环境监控组调查员”。

已经整整三十年了，联合政府并不愿意永远放弃能源技术；上面已经有了想要重启计划的意思，因为“灾难”的原因这三十年对提升安全性能的研究也在明里暗里进行。李马克来这里，就是为了研究无人类干扰下受污染地带的自然发展。

李马克缓慢穿过铁栅栏。

进入禁区的第一天。

李马克确认了防护服腰上挂着的污染计量仪，数据与人类居住地带并无二致。其实几年以前这里还有一定的人类活动：地区政府尝试用灾难旅游业重振经济，即使项目很快被关停。铁栅栏就是“景区”原本的围栏。向内一片较为空旷的地方仍然有原来的售票处、纪念品商店、路线图和警示标签。这些都不是李马克在乎的，他直线小跑着进入更深处的居民区。

灾难不期而至，面对紧急撤离很多东西被留在这里等待腐烂的命运。李马克想起村民们眼里近乎朝拜一般的殷切眼神，实际上他并不认为——即使禁区再次开放——这里还能回到过去。有些事情一旦被错过、被污染、被丢弃就再也回不去了。

李马克已经把这里三十年前的地图刻在了脑子里，几排居民楼之后是原本的公园。没有维护这里杂草丛生，出乎他意料，灾难带来的污染似乎对植物没什么影响[1]。公园遗址已经被绿色吞没了。

现在是秋天。李马克穿越这片杂乱的树丛时意识到天色暗下来的速度比他预估的要快。他缓慢从包里抽出手电筒，转身时却看到他背后的灌木丛中露出一对闪着绿色幽光的眼睛！

李马克浑身紧绷。他快速想起地区政府的灾难旅游业计划流产的原因就是短期内多次出现不明生物的报道，目击报告中保持高度一致的就是这双绿色的眼睛。没等他思考出应对方法，他面前的灌木丛忽然抖动起来，树叶摩擦的声音逐渐逼近了他——

三十而立的李马克自持是个冷静的人，但是此刻逃生的本能紧紧摄住了他，他呼吸急促起来，大脑里除了“快逃”挤不进任何理智思考。其实他也不需要了，他的身体抢先行动起来，李马克转身落荒而逃。他只能听见自己的喘息，手电筒有限的照明范围内他看到自己交替踏出左脚右脚左脚——

李马克脚底一滑，沿着山坡一侧一路滚了下去，期间他的小腿撞在山坡上什么坚硬的突起上， 防护服大概擦破了，受到撞击的小腿皮肤上磨出一片火辣辣的痛感。李马克歪着脑袋匍匐在山坡下，他没有晕过去，却也爬不起来。肾上腺素激增过后他的意识开始模糊，那双绿色的眼睛好像在山坡顶端看着他。李马克觉得那两个绿色的点——连同他的视线——开始摇晃起来，几乎被催眠一样他小声喃喃着喊：“父亲。”

李马克的父亲也是联合政府环境监控组的工作人员，甚至是灾难发生前直接和这个能源技术项目接洽的人。李马克对“灾难”的最初印象就是父亲深夜[2]匆匆离去，在那之后他只在无菌病房和父亲见过最后一面。

他年纪小，医生们不忍他看到父亲的样子[3]。他和父亲的道别是单方面的，他的眼睛被蒙着，只记得消毒水的味道和呼吸机的沉重声响。后来他进入环境监控组时见过类似的研究报告。其实他无法把这种等待自己腐败的状态和父亲关联起来，即便是他一贯生动的想象，也只能在他脑后制造一个遥远又模糊的印象。

这次出发前李马克去了父亲的墓地祭拜，墓碑上刻着他的遗言：科技无罪，人类无罪。受害者个体以外，人类这个群体真的是无辜的吗。伤痛中的李马克想要得到回答，然而他发不出声音，只有记忆里葬礼上的鸣枪致礼声击中了他。

“父亲！”李马克从噩梦中惊醒。他首先看了眼手表，居然已经是第三天下午。他在禁区的第二天就在伤痛中快速溜走。然后李马克看到头顶只剩一半的屋顶，被遗弃几十年的人类居所自然不会有可用的家具，他在地上昏睡了一晚。李马克缓缓起身，看到他的背包就靠在墙角；他感受到浑身关节僵硬，以及小腿上的刺痛。

小腿上的一大片擦伤有点吓人，但似乎是被简单清理过。李马克单腿蹦着凑到窗户边上，这里距离“棺材“已经很近，近到超出李马克的预期，巨大的灰色建筑带来强烈的压迫感。李马克下意识去摸腰上的污染计量仪——不对，他并没穿那身摔得破破烂烂的防护服——李马克急忙跳着去摘背包上挂着的备用仪器。这里没有了人类活动之后实在安静得可怕，李马克一瞬间里只能听到自己咚咚的心跳声，像那些在父亲的加护病房外等待的夜晚。李马克终于抓住那个小小的计量仪——

没有警报，没有超标。甚至比普通居民区的数值只高出一点。这太奇怪了。

李马克生怕是计量仪摔坏了，他走动着在房间里不同角落量了三次，同时拽出包里备用的防护服。李马克一边套上防护服一边思考：确实房间里各个角落的数据相差极大，即使全都是安全数值，靠近门口的地方尤其小。以防万一李马克穿好防护服在门口第四次按下测量键。这时他听见门外穿来说话声：“你醒了啊！“

禁区里为什么会有人？李马克警惕起来，他没有拿计量仪的手慢慢摸上背后的佩枪。李马克没有直接把枪抽出来，毕竟尚不知道对方的人数和武力条件，他侧着身子，警惕地看着门口出现那双熟悉的绿色眼睛——

那双绿色眼睛的主人显然也被李马克的样子吓了一跳：“呀，你好凶。”

李马克愣住了，门外出现的生物根本不是人：尽管上半身依然是普通人类男孩的样子，他的下半身并非人类的双腿，取而代之的则是类似于鹿[4]一样的双蹄。

“你不是人…”李马克愣愣说。

“我不是，但我叫李东赫。”那个半人半鹿的生物说。

“你为什么…”李马克有很多问题。

“这个名字是我捡来的，在那边那些高高的石头方块里。”李马克明白过来他说的是被遗弃的居民区，“李东赫”很有可能是在被遗弃的生活痕迹里发现了这个名字。

“你真的很好，你不怕我。以前在这里的人类，他们都叫我怪物。”李东赫凑过来。

“那取决于你如何定义怪物。” 李马克下意识回答。他已经放开了自己的枪，手心里仍有冷汗。

“真的？”李东赫的眼睛亮起来。

“如果以你作为标准，人类才是怪物吧。”李马克垂下眼。

“不，你不是。我也不是。”李东赫急忙拉住他的手。李马克顺着对方的小臂一路向上看，他这才仔细端详起李东赫的长相：毛绒绒的褐色头发、太阳亲吻过的棕色脸颊、带着绒毛的尖耳朵、一对小小的鹿角。他怎么会是怪物呢，李马克只臣服于造物主作品的精妙之下，对着李东赫绿色的瞳孔走了神。

进入禁区的第四天早上，李马克醒来时试到李东赫尖耳朵上的绒毛挠得他脖子很痒。他看到头顶过于清澈的蓝天才缓慢想起这里没有屋顶，也没有污染。李马克接着转去看李东赫。

现在他能够肯定目击报告里的绿色眼睛属于李东赫，不过除此之外他对这个神奇的物种一无所知。他们是从哪来的？是受到辐射的影响才出现的吗？幸好李东赫对他非常友好，甚至昨晚一定要缠着他一起睡觉；不管出于好奇还是专业素养他都对李东赫的存在有十足十的兴趣，但这不会让李马克掉以轻心。

李东赫醒来时露出一副慵懒又倦怠的神色。李马克出于礼节问他睡得如何，李东赫回答“很好”却不停得打呵欠。李马克困惑地一扬眉毛，李东赫解释说可能是很久没见到人类太兴奋。

“你为什么这么喜欢人类？你又到底是什么？这里只有你一个吗？”李马克不由自主吐出一串问题。

“这里并不是只有我，只是其他孩子们还太小了。”李东赫露出努力思考的神色。李东赫带着李马克朝着“棺材”的方向走，李马克已经向他解释过他穿防护服的必要——“人类是很脆弱的，”李马克这样解释道——然而一路上计量仪都没有报警。

很快他们到达靠“棺材”最近的一排建筑残骸前，李马克看到墙上蔓延起的一片黑色生物，也就是李东赫说的“孩子们”。得到李东赫的允许之后他进行了采样，并用背包里的仪器进行了简单的化学和物种分析。是真菌[5]。

李马克再次按下计量仪的按钮。他们距离“棺材”已经很近，按照数学模型的估算哪怕是伸展双臂的距离辐射量也会有比较大的波动[6]。没想到计量仪仅仅显示了最低等级的警报。他再次抬头看这那片黑色的真菌，直觉李东赫以及同类和这里快速降低的辐射水平有关系。只是他尚不明白它们到底是因还是果。

李马克看着计量仪来回走动，试图寻找这附近辐射量最低的地方。他低着头左转右转，直接撞在李东赫身上。

“哎，抱歉。”李马克说，但是他依然没有抬头。他迫切想要一个测量结果，想要越过李东赫继续向前，没想到计量仪上的数字又反弹回来。李马克将信将疑地转过来，把计量仪对准了李东赫。李东赫不明白他在做什么，只以为他又挡住了李马克，没想到李马克举着计量仪的手跟着他左右摇摆。

安全。

安全。

安全。

李马克看看计量仪的历史数据，又看看李东赫。他指挥李东赫朝着“棺材”走近了些，李马克紧跟在他身后；他们几乎要到“棺材”跟前去了，计量仪却仍然显示安全。李马克咬着牙，忽然把手里的计量仪朝着“棺材”边缘丢了过去，一瞬间辐射超标的警告声就响了起来。

李马克将信将疑地指着“棺材”问李东赫那里面的东西对他而言是什么。他注意到每接近“棺材”一点李东赫看起来就更有精神，他和李马克一起时看起来总是有些没睡醒。

“是食物哦。”李东赫说。

这太奇妙了，李马克想。在他拜托李东赫把那个一直吵闹的计量仪捡回来之后他们回到了相对安全的居民区遗址，李东赫喜欢这里。李马克有很多问题想问，李东赫说那他得通过回答自己的问题来交换。

“你说‘棺材’是食物，是什么意思？”李马克首先问。他并非不知道有些生物能通过吸收辐射能生存，只是李东赫的一切都很不寻常；保险起见他的第一个问题只用来确认假设。

“是能量来源，就像植物需要太阳一样。”李东赫说。获得肯定的李马克的指尖有一点颤抖。如果能仔细研究这种技术，一定可以——

李马克的思考戛然而止了。一旦联合政府高层知道李东赫的存在，引发的后果就不仅仅是污染治理方面的问题。李东赫已经不耐烦地伸出手戳他的额头：“到你了。你叫什么？”

李马克惊讶地眨眨眼。他以为李东赫见过他的工牌会明白他叫什么，毕竟他知道自己叫“李东赫”。李马克立刻反问道：“你不识字？那你的名字怎么来的？”

“你先回答我。”李东赫眨眨眼睛。李马克拿他那双漂亮的绿色瞳孔没辙，在落着灰的地面上一笔一画把自己的名字写给他，又教他怎么念。李东赫跟着他在地上写写画画，又缠着李马克教他写自己的名字。李马克也不介意李东赫打破规则，写了常用字里普遍拿来做名字的几个组合，李东赫指着“东”和“赫”说他觉得这两个好看。

“所以你的名字是怎么来的？”李马克问。

“捡来的。”李东赫还盯着地上的字看，他的手指跟着李马克抹出来的痕迹一遍遍地涂，虽然笔画顺序很奇怪，却似乎是真的很用心地想要记下来。李马克没做声，李东赫明白这个答案听起来怪敷衍的，于是接着说很久以前的某一天——李马克推测大概是紧急撤离期间——他被“棺材”里的能量唤醒了，他误打误撞接近这里时听到有人在喊“李东赫”。那时候他不懂，只是那个人类看起来非常焦虑，他以为是很重要的东西。

李马克没有立刻说话，尽管听起来十分残忍，但是紧急撤离时来不及带走的也包括孩子、失踪者、没有自理能力的人。他不知道那个“李东赫”之后如何，只能默默在心里祝他没事。

“后来陆陆续续的有一小群的人类回来，虽然他们很快就离开了，我想问他们‘李东赫’是什么意思，但是他们一看到我就会喊‘怪物’。那么我是怪物吗？”李东赫问。

“你就是东赫。”李马克说。

“为什么叫我‘东赫‘？前面的‘李’有什么问题吗？”李东赫更加困惑。

“人类不会叫朋友全名的。”李马克解释说。

“朋友？我们是朋友吗！朋友就是关系很好很喜欢的意思吧！”李东赫惊喜道，完全没发现自己连着问了好几个问题。

“嗯，嗯。”李马克磕磕巴巴点了点头，然后他又笑话李东赫，“蘑菇也懂得喜欢吗？”

“蘑菇？我？”李东赫指着自己问。李马克解释说蘑菇对于他就相当于人类对于李马克。

“你说你是有一天突然醒过来的，那你们之前就一直在这里吗？”李马克问。李东赫解释说他对变成现在这副样子之前没什么具体的印象，只知道那时有更多保持他现在这样的同伴们，尽管他自己还是安静沉睡着的一团黑；那时这里还有很多人类，所以同伴们都待在不被关注的角落里。也对，李马克想，不然早就该有目击报告了。

“你对人类的知识都是怎么来的？”李马克十分好奇。李东赫不识字，也不明白一些词组的意思，但是口语发音却十分标准。

“方盒子。”李东赫说。李马克推测他说的是电视或者广播，紧急撤离初期为了提醒尚未离开的人这里的电源的无线电并未被切断，以李东赫的智力水平他也许还找得到别的内容。

“听起来你的同伴们都对人类敬而远之，为什么你对人类这么感兴趣？”李马克一边生火一边问。天色再次快速暗淡下去。李马克警告李东赫不要靠火焰太近。

“我很喜欢人，人也是自然的一部分。但是我最喜欢你，你很特别，你和以前那些人不一样。你没有叫我怪物。”李东赫说，他非常不客气地挨着吃晚餐的李马克坐下来。李马克觉得自己脸颊的热度攀升，但似乎不仅仅是因为他面前的火堆。

“人有喜欢的人的时候会做什么呢？”李东赫问出他今天最后一个问题，但是没等李马克回答他已经俯在李马克腿上睡着了。

第五天李马克开始正常的观察和采样活动。李东赫一直跟着他，他显然还记得昨天没有获得答案的最后一个问题。李马克觉得行动比言语解释来得快多了，他干脆握住了李东赫的手，尽管他依然觉得和认识几天的“人”十指相扣有点尴尬。隔着防护服李东赫的手摸起来软软的滑滑的，李东赫还会时不时捏捏他的手。这种不真实的亲密感让李马克有点无法专心。

幸好很快他的注意力就被转移了。李东赫很了解禁区的地形结构和生态，他们环绕整个“棺材”一圈，在远离居民区的方向李马克甚至见到了野生动物。除了必须使用双手的采样和记录，李东赫执着地占用了李马克的左手。

李马克自持训练有素、体力充足，没想到路上李东赫看起来越来越疲惫，李马克甚至有他在拽着李东赫往前走的错觉。他们不得不停下休息，李马克不介意在李东赫休息时多做一些观察。李东赫呵欠打个不停，却不愿意松开李马克的手。

他们花了整整一天一夜，快要回到“棺材”脚下时李东赫困得几乎要站着睡着。李马克扶着他的肩让他不至于摔倒在地上，他问李东赫到底怎么了。李东赫快速地看了他一眼就把视线移开了。李马克开始庆幸李东赫不是人、也很少社交。他不懂得隐瞒。不过李马克不打算逼迫他回答，他选择旁敲侧击。

“之前的问题环节还没有结束，现在轮到我了，”李马克蹲下来和李东赫直视，他尽量语气轻缓，“从前那些和你一样的你的同类们都去哪了？”

李东赫没想到他会问起这个，没有防备地说他们都睡着了，回到了那种黑色真菌的状态。

“在他们遇见人类以后？”李马克又问。没有目击报告的另一个原因，很可能是因为无法保留证据，他脑后升起一些隐忧。

“我还没有问问题呢！你不能连着问两个！”李东赫抱怨。李马克决定首先待着李东赫回到“棺材”前他的同类旁边，李东赫看起来很需要休息。虽然李马克没有真菌健康手册，但他直觉认为那里最合适。

回到“棺材”附近的建筑物残骸后，李东赫的状况迅速好转了很多。他还想去拉李马克的手，但是李马克严肃地拒绝了。他在等李东赫自己解释。

“是因为你，是因为人。我们不能和人类待在一起太久。”李东赫闷闷说。

“你早就知道？为什么不告诉我？”没想到李马克近乎怒吼一样冲他喊回来。

“你知道了就会生气的吧，像现在这样。”李东赫眯起眼睛，看他这幅可怜巴巴的神色李马克的气势一下子泄了下来。

“东赫，我们是朋友对吧？朋友不能看着朋友因为自己受伤。”李马克站起来和李东赫拉开距离，开始翻自己的背包。

“我没有受伤！我只是…需要睡觉，多睡一会，一小会就好。你别走！”李东赫说。他想要起来，却没有力气。李马克快速回到他身边把一个小盒子放在他身边，是便携的无线电对讲机。李马克一个人出任务，在此之前他也没想到能派上这种用场。他快速解释了通信的方法，然后抓起自己的背包离开了。

“东赫？”确认自己已经离开李东赫足够远之后李马克打开了自己防护服内的对讲，他正待在废弃的纪念品商店里。灾难旅游业是几年以前的事，有些打着避难噱头的罐装零食甚至没有过期，李马克顺便打开了几个种类做了取样[7]。他穿着防护服，没有李东赫在身边他一刻也不会掉以轻心，然后他又笑话自己双重标准，在李东赫身边他也该时刻保持警惕。

很快对讲的另一边传来一阵手忙脚乱的声响，然后是李东赫：“马克？马克！”

“是我。你有没有好一点？”李马克问。

“我已经好了，真的！”李东赫急切地说，但是很快他意识到这话听起来就像他迫不及待希望马克离开，“我好了，你是不是就会回来了？”

李马克没有说话，原本为了安全他不能真的在这里待很久；最开始遇到李东赫的时候他还在庆幸自己他申请进入禁区一个月，尽管实际的调查并不需要这么久。但是现在他犹豫了。

“你不回答，那我换一个问题好不好？”李东赫大概意识到了李马克沉默的含义，没等李马克回答他首先岔开了话题，“你的研究结果会让更多人类回到这里吗？即使见不到你我还能——”

“你真是…我们人类到底有什么好的。”李马克仿佛回避视线一样低下头。当然他知道李东赫看不到他、他也看不到李东赫。但是他脑海里浮现出那双绿色的眼睛，他逃不过自己的想象。

李东赫那边安静下去，他大概再次睡着了。李马克没有关掉无线电，他从包里抽出自己的调查报告草稿，却没有动笔。他有些摇摆不定。来之前他听侄子说历史书里已经没有针对“灾难”的描写，这和李马克熟悉的课本内容大相径庭。组长耸耸肩说联合政府想要降低人们的能源技术带来的风险的恐惧，最简单的方法就是遗忘。

李马克又想起他在司机大叔家留宿时他们问起李马克为什么选择这个研究课题。李马克给了个模棱两可的答案，他说因为政府和学术界十分在乎。没想到司机大叔冷哼道：“他们不是本地人，恐怕只会在‘灾难’纪念日当天才能想起这档子事！可是我们呢？这可是我们的家！”

李马克留宿的村落是不愿离开的本地人的最后一线希望。这些村落在安全范围内最接近“棺材”的地方，联合政府一直在重启禁区和将他们迁走之间摇摆不定，李马克的报告结果很可能会成为决定决策方向的最后一根稻草。

李马克翻了翻自己的计量仪和其他数据记录。实际上这次的调查结果非常乐观，即使李东赫不在，禁区内的实际安全距离也比预想的多很多。本地人想要缩减禁区边界回归正常生活的希望其实并不过分。更何况——

李马克从装样本的盒子里拿出那一小瓶李东赫的同类。如果能够仔细研究这种物种的生物化学本质，或许就能研发快速吸收污染物质的方法。但与此同时，让人类回到这里真的是最好的对策吗？

李马克吐吐舌头。他的工作与其说是保护环境，不如说只是为了保护人类自己；少了人类地球会接着自转公转，其他生命甚至会过得更自在一点。李马克不可遏制地想起李东赫，想起他们绕着“棺材”做调查时他热络地介绍那些蓬勃生长的植物和自由的野生动物。

他觉得自己的心被撕成了两半，一边是父亲冰冷沉重的“人类无罪”的墓志铭，一边是李东赫璀璨的眼睛。他听着无线电对面的白噪音一直到天亮，然后才意识到自己早早就做好了决定。他没有关掉无线电，反正超出信号范围他就不会再听到李东赫醒来时可能发出的声响。他也没有带走那瓶李东赫的同类，并且反复劝告自己他并没有隐瞒事实或者说谎，他只是修改了“更高利益”的标准。尽管如此，他仍觉得心下不安。

李马克一个人在禁区里待了七天。

离开时他避开了村子里所有的人，逃跑一样趁着夜色“借”走了附近一户人家的自行车，愧疚的心情让他在对方的信箱里塞了能买十辆自行车的钱。

李马克回到最近的城市时已经累坏了，他随手把自行车架在路边。每走一步他都觉得自己的脚步更加沉重，即使他觉得他已经把太多东西丢弃在背后。他来时怀揣着的一腔为人奉献的正义热血已然被消磨殆尽，耳边传来晚风的呼声时他甚至有一瞬间后悔自己毛遂自荐踏上这段旅程。

李马克在返程的公交车上才长舒一口气。他抽出填了一半的监控报告，在结尾一栏写上“建议禁止该地区人类活动”。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 植物修复广义上可以净化土壤中重金属、放射性核素污染、净化空气、净化土壤中的有机物。其中针对放射性核素污染，植物修复可以通过固化控制扩散、富集提取土壤中的核素含量、以及通过叶面作用蒸发。切尔诺贝利事件后科学家发现反枝苋（野菜）、甜菜等多种野生植物都能富集。参考文献：放射性核素污染土壤的植物修复（田 et al., 2007）。  
> [2] 当地时间1986年4月26日凌晨1点23粉47秒切尔诺贝利核电站四号反应堆发生爆炸。消防员于4分钟后到达现场，4:50左右火灾基本得到控制，之后参与灭火的108人被送往医院治疗急性辐射综合症（脚注2），其中28人在随后的三个月内死于放射病。  
> [3] 急性辐射综合症（Acute Radiation Syndrome）也被叫做辐射中毒或者辐射病，是短时间内接触大剂量游离辐射的症候群，注意这里的“急性”指的是暴露时长而不是症状持续时间。一个悲伤的事实是我们对急性和慢性辐射综合症的了解基本通过被核事故和核战争影响的人。最严重的两种ARS分别为肠型和脑型，肠型患者生存时间稍微长一点（一般10天左右，最长83天）。虽然标题是《切尔诺贝利》但是仅从病理学角度我的主要信息来源是日本东海村核事故的报道。由于辐射造成的DNA损坏，细胞无法保持有丝分裂，因此全身大部分器官会因为持续的细胞凋亡而衰竭；期间意识清醒，所以正文中提到这个过程是“等待自己腐烂”。  
> [4] 切尔诺贝利在现在的乌克兰境内，乌克兰所有的鹿科种类应该是马鹿（Cervus elaphus），是仅次于驼鹿的大型鹿类，而以小盒艺名命名的普度鹿则是南美洲特有的珍稀属。马鹿的天敌包括熊和豹等，因此对警惕的“小狮子”李马有忌惮。这里对小盒的鹿科特征做了模糊化处理，实际的形象更接近是不会伤害生灵的“状似鹿”的麒麟。  
> [5] 除了前面提到的植物修复土壤核素污染以外，真菌也具有类似的能力。切尔诺贝利现场发现了一种富含黑色素的新型隐球菌（Cryptococcus neoformans），通过吸收核辐射获取能量。新型隐球菌属于担子菌门银耳纲银耳目银耳科，从名字上就能看出来和可食用真菌种类一样属于高等真菌，但是会造成人类伺机性感染。我们常说的蘑菇（蕈）指的是高等真菌的子实体，部分种类可食用，但我也不确定新型隐球菌是否有蘑菇一样肉眼可见的成熟子实体。参考文献：Ionizing Radiation Changes the Electronic Properties of Melanin and Enhances the Growth of Melanized Fungi (Dadachova et al., 2007).  
> [6] 受照剂量与辐射源的距离平方成反比。  
> [7] 冷战时期美国政府曾有一个官方项目研究核战对市售瓶装饮料内容物的影响，最终成果是17页的The Effect of Nuclear Explosion on Commercially Packaged Beverages。结论是如果爆炸震荡没有导致容器破损的话，内容物只有很低的核污染，而且味道不错。比较引人注意的是这个项目（包含两次实验）集中探索了核武器对啤酒的影响，考虑到战后生存问题，啤酒是个有趣的选择（if not for legitly drinking at work）。参考材料：How to （Munroe, 2019）.


End file.
